


Snow Cream

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a warm, sunny day in December, so why is Kurt unhappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Cream

“Another warm and sunny day in December,” Kurt announced, before leaning against the window frame with a sigh.

“I thought you’d enjoy the nice weather.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his chin on Kurt’s shoulder to look out at the cloudless sky. “Makes it easier for last minute Christmas shopping.”

“That’s your M.O. ,” Kurt teased, watching Sebastian’s reflection in the glass. “I’ve been done for weeks.”

“Then why the gloomy face?” Sebastian asked, mimicking Kurt’s expression with an exaggerated pout.

“I wanted to make snow cream,” Kurt confessed, turning in Sebastian’s arms to face him. “You’ve really never tried it?”

“I’m not in the habit of picking things up off the ground and eating them,” Sebastian reminded him.

“So that’s why you don’t like vegetables.” Kurt laughed at Sebastian’s expression of disgust. He didn’t object to most vegetables but there were a few he disliked passionately.

“Yes,” Sebastian gave him a treacly smile, “And if you or Adam sneak eggplant into the lasagna again, you’re both going to wear it. Remember that the next time you put on that white jacket I bought you.”

“Message received,” Kurt said with a laugh. He kissed away all thoughts of eggplant before settling against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian and Adam knew this time of year was difficult for Kurt and tried their best to help him through. The white jacket had been an impulse buy a few weeks ago, saved for a day when Kurt needed a nice surprise. Until today Kurt had been glad for the warm weather that allowed him to wear the lightweight jacket.

“So…” Sebastian untangled himself from Kurt gently and made a show of looking out at the bright sunny sky, “snow cream. The way you and Adam have been going on about it, does have me curious.”

That was all the warning he gave before disappearing, leaving ruffled hair and scattered papers in his wake. Kurt blinked at the empty space for a moment then gave a resigned sigh and went off to fix his hair.

“I can accept the super speed,” he grumbled to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, “but does he have to ruin my hair?” Kurt didn’t bother worrying about the reason for Sebastian’s sudden departure; he and Adam had gotten used to the many and varied excuses he had for zipping away without warning. Thanks to the super speed, he usually wasn’t gone long...

"Voila!” Sebastian greeted Kurt with wide open arms, as if he they hadn't been talking just a minute before, The kitchen counter was lined with pails.

“Is that snow?” Kurt asked, peering into the first of four metal pails filled to the top with fluffy white snow that was just beginning to melt.

“Is it enough for snow cream?” Sebastian asked, as eager as a small child anticipating a treat.

“More than enough,” Kurt assured him with a laugh and a quick kiss. “I’m going to need your help to get it all ready before it melts.” Kurt thought a minute before adding, “And we’ll need more milk and sugar.”

“Done.” Sebastian was gone before Kurt could tell him not to buy out the store.

+++++

“What’s this?” Adam asked when he arrived home an hour later to be greeted at the door by Kurt and Sebastian wearing only their bathrobes.

“I left your robe on the bed,” Kurt told him as Sebastian took Adam’s backpack and set it on the sofa. “Get changed and meet us in the bathroom.” With quick kisses, Kurt and Sebastian scampered off, so full of energy that they had to have been eating sweets.

Never one to miss playtime, Adam changed into his robe and joined the laughing, giggling pair. He had a few guesses of what might be waiting for him but he never expected to see the spa tub filled with ice, their largest roasting pan on top, filled to the brim with a frozen dessert.

It was only after he’d taken his first spoonful that Adam realized they were eating. With a smile he took another bite. 

Since moving in with Sebastian, there had been quite a few surprises, most of them good. Adam was definitely adding a tub full of snow cream to that list.

 

::end::


End file.
